Inuyasha's Newest Enemy
by WiccanGod
Summary: Naraku has captured a child's mind. He has gone so low as to force him into a horrible deed.


"Open your eyes" Said the voice from afar.

"Wh- who's there?" The child replied, slowly opening his eyes.

He heard no answer; he simply stood and walked around the void. He saw nothing. No one. The only thing around him was his bed that he awoke from.

"Where am I?"

"That matters not, now come forth into the light"

A light shined dimly far away from the child. He walked slowly towards it as it brightened. He was mystified the closer he came to the shining light. When almost there, he fainted. He awoke in his bed, in his room, sweaty and out of breath.

"What does it all mean?" He asked aloud to himself. "What is past the light, what lies beyond it?"

He sighed and walked downstairs, where his mother was cooking him breakfast.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked.

"Well good morning to you, too." She said back.

"Sorry, just hungry"

"It's ok" She said with a smile. "Having eggs and sausage"

"Ok, goo-" He stopped short after being hit slightly on the back of the head.

"Hey twerp" Said his brother

"Hi Jacob" He said back, grumbling.

"Don't hit your brother Jacob" Said their mother.

"I was just playing with him"

"I don't care, don't hit him"

"Momma's boy" Jacob mumbled as he passed him.

"Well I'll be off to school then"

"Alright, have a good day"

He quickly walked out of the house, trying to avoid his brother, when he noticed a girl walking of in the distance. He knew this girl from school, but why wasn't she going? He looked over to see a group of his friends running to him.

"Cain, let's move, we're gunna be late for school!"

"I- I'll catch up with you guys later"

"Alright, but you know how Mr. Sakura gets, don't be late"

Cain moved swiftly after the girl he saw. As he drew closer he knew who the girl was, it was a girl he had always liked, her name was Kagome. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She looked back at Cain, who had stopped to look at her. Cain, embarrassed, tried to cover for following her, but said nothing before she did.

"Hey, don't I know you?" She said.

He was disappointed that she didn't remember his name, but he didn't really ever talk to her much anyway.

"Uh, yeah, we go to school together"

"Oh, that's right, I remember you now, your name's Cain right?"

"Yeah" He said back nervously. "So, shouldn't you be headed to school?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess I should be, but I have something to do" She said hesitantly.

Cain looked at Kagome, knowing she was hiding something. He felt so strange around Kagome, he didn't know why, something was burning inside of him, he just didn't know what.

"Well, maybe I can help you, what are you doing" Asked Cain, eager to be around Kagome.

"Damn, how can I cover for this?" Kagome said to herself in her mind. "Well, I, uh, well, it's…"

Cain looked at Kagome, he knew she was lying, and she saw that he knew.

"Well, Cain, honestly, I…I have to find my brother, he, uh, wandered off"

"Oh, well I can help you with that" Cain said, still unsure if Kagome was lying about this.

Both of them walked, Only Cain shouting Kagome's brother's name. Eventually they came across a small building, an old, abandoned well inside.

"Well Cain, I guess he just isn't here, maybe you should head to class" Kagome said, trying to lose him.

"Shouldn't you be going, too?"

"Yeah, I just have to check one more spot where he may be"

"Oh, ok"

Cain walked around the building, hiding behind it to spy on Kagome. He watched as she looked around and stepped into the well. When she went all the way into the well Cain waited and watched it. Kagome never came back out. He walked slowly towards it and looked down into it, but he saw nothing. Holding his breath, Cain stepped inside the well. He reemerged out in an open field, confused as to what just happened. He saw Kagome, and quickly jumped out of the well and hid behind it. Slowly, but surely, Cain followed behind Kagome and a few other people he saw. Amongst them were a variety of people including a man with long silver hair, a woman carrying what appeared to be a very large boomerang, a man with a large staff with many rings upon it, and what appeared to be a very small, talking dog. Kagome stopped and looked almost right at him. He quickly hid behind a tree trying to avoid being seen.

"What's wrong?" asked the man with the long silver hair.

"Nothing, it's nothing" said Kagome.

Cain must have followed them all night when finally, they stopped. All of the party laid down and quickly went to sleep. Cain went to sleep as well, setting the alarm on his watch. He felt himself drift deeply into sleep before awaking somewhere else. He had been here before; he was having the same dream again.

"Open your eyes" Said the familiar voice.

Cain opened his eyes and stood up. He looked around, but, as before, he saw nothing.

"Come into the light my child"

The same light shone at him again, he ran towards it this time, something was making him, he had to know what was beyond that light, and he had to find out now. He finally broke through it. Quickly he felt like he was falling; falling through nothing. He landed softly. He felt a horrible pain in his chest; he couldn't breathe. He felt a horrible burn on his chest. In horror, he saw a spider form on his chest.

"Wh- who are you?" Cain asked trying to find out who did this to him.

"My name is Naraku and I have something for you to do for me" The voice responded.

Cain heard a beeping noise. He awoke, his chest burning. He quickly turned off his alarm and smiled an evil smile as he watched Inuyasha, still sleeping.


End file.
